Trust and Reprisal
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon's first boyfriend invited her to go with him to dinner in a fancy restaurant. When Sharon accepts his invitation, Andy's envy gets the better of him.


His fists were clenched by the sides of his body and his jaw was tight as he stood in the middle of her bedroom and watched her getting ready. He never realized it took Sharon so much effort to get ready for an outing. His eyes raked over her silk robe clad figure as she stood in front of her mirror and curled her hair. Andy noticed the skillful way Sharon's fingers wrapped a strand of hair around the curler. Thin smoke rose from the curler, but it didn't seem to bother Sharon. Andy could only assume this was normal. As she released the fresh curl from the curling iron, Andy noticed that her fingernails were painted a dark shade of purple. He's never seen Sharon painting her nails any shade that was darker than light pink and now he wondered why she felt the need to go out of her usual way tonight of all nights.

"What happened to your nails?" he asked.

"I always paint my nails, Andy," she replied as she switched the curling iron off and carefully placed it in its holder.

"But you never paint them purple," Andy replied.

"It's aubergine, Andy," Sharon shrugged.

"Whatever, you never paint them this color," he muttered angrily, feeling heat coiling in his chest.

"I felt like doing something different; why does it matter?" she quickly undid her robe, placed it on the bed and gently took a dark purple dress (or whatever color she wanted to call it) out of the closet. Andy felt his jaw tightening further and even Sharon could hear the grinding of his teeth. She turned to face him, the hanger with the dress still in her hand and Andy knew that had he not been so furious with her, he would have been able to appreciate the purple bra and panties lace set she was wearing. "What is the matter with you this evening?" She looked confused, angry and offended at the same time.

"You're going out with that slimeball to a fancy restaurant and asking me what the matter with me is?" Andy fumed.

"Andy, he's an old friend, we're having dinner, what's the big deal about it?" Sharon defended herself.

"He's not an 'old friend', Sharon! He was your first boyfriend, you told me this yourself!" Andy's voice came out higher than he intended.

"Yes, he was my first boyfriend, the first guy I kissed and the first guy who broke my heart, and all of that happened 40 years ago," Sharon replied.

"And yet, when this guy shows out of the blue, you paint your nails and curl your hair and let him take you out to a fancy restaurant."

"Andy, it doesn't mean anything," Sharon sighed.

"It means everything. You've been stuck in an unhappy marriage for 35 years and now that you're finally divorced, you're trying to live your life to the fullest, catch up on everything you've missed during your marriage, so you're dating two men at once."

"You know this sounds just as ridiculous to your ears as it does to mine, right?" Sharon grinned at Andy's silly accusation. She shrugged her shoulders and then took the dress off the hanger and slipped into it. Andy's eyes examined her, noticing that was the dress she wore to his daughter's wedding.

"Then why do you never wear this dress to dinner with me?"

"Because we don't go to restaurants like this one together, Andy," Sharon replied.

"I take you to great restaurants!" Andy called out.

"You do, but the restaurant Tim and I are going to has a dress code," she said and Andy's cheeks became flushed.

"If this is just a dinner between friends, then why are you going to such a fancy restaurant with him, huh?" Andy asked. "And does he even know you're in a relationship?"

"No, actually, I didn't tell him, because he didn't ask," Sharon said as she slipped into a pair of silver pumps.

"So really, you gave him all the reasons in the world to think it's a date!" Andy muttered.

"He doesn't think it's a date."

"Of course he does. He thinks you're a newly divorced woman, going out to a fancy restaurant with him. Tell me, was he also the first guy you slept with? Maybe he hopes to do it again, did you think about that, Sharon?"

"Andy, you're being really nasty right now. Do you really think I would cheat on you? I'm just seeing an old friend, the location and history we share doesn't matter. My heart is here," her voice was thick as she touched the middle of his chest. "And this is where my heart will still be after tonight."

"You need to let him know, Sharon. You need to tell him right away that this is not a date." One of Andy's hand came to rest on Sharon's side. "He needs to know, okay?"

"He knows, Andy," she whispered and Andy noticed the tears in her eyes that she tried to keep in check. "Do you trust me?" she asked and he nodded. Sharon very rarely cried and Andy hated the fact that he caused her tears, even if they were unshed.

"I need you to say it," she said.

"I trust you, Sharon," Andy could feel every word rolling on his tongue like a heavy breath. Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The doorbell rang and she stepped out of his hands.

"Will you wait up for me?" she asked as she grabbed her purse. He nodded and she smiled at him before she left the room and went to open the door for Tim.

* * *

Andy shoved an arm under his head as he lay in Sharon's bed and stared at the ceiling. It's been hours since she left for dinner with Tim and she still hasn't come back. He wanted to call her but he wanted to show her he trusted her. He couldn't stop the images from running through his head. In his mind, he could see Sharon sucking passionately on Tim's lips; Tim's eager fingers rubbing Sharon's nipples and her back arching as a moan leaves her mouth, the two of them rolling in his bed, re-discovering each other's bodies after so many years of being apart. The images made his stomach ache and his eyes sting and he was so deep in thought that he missed the sound of apartment door being unlocked and sound of Sharon's heels as she walked to the bedroom. He only realized she was there when she slipped into bed and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. She could always read him so well, even in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Nothing," Andy replied hoarsely.

"You were right," she said and her fingers found his. "He did think it's a date."

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Andy asked. Sharon hummed in response. "And?"

"I moved away, Andy. He's a nice man, but the history he and I share is just that; history."

"Are you okay?" Andy turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Sharon, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just… Tonight was a little victory for me. He broke my heart when I was 16 and I cried for weeks. Maybe tonight I hurt him back a little bit," Sharon replied.

"So this what tonight was all about? Revenging him for breaking up with you when you were a kid?" Andy smirked. Suddenly the missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"I'm not confirming or refuting this rumor," Sharon's tone was sugary.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Andy smiled and Sharon captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, she whispered three words that made Andy's heart fill and swell with pride. "Me too, Sharon. Me too."

THE END

* * *

**As always, I'd love to know what you thought of the story, so feel free to leave a comment or send me a PM. **


End file.
